finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jecht/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva = }} Jecht is one of the characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Tidus's father, a famous blitzball player from Zanarkand. Burly and rough-spoken, Jecht's style of brawling is straight from the blitzball arena. Similar to Golbez, he does not care about the plans of the other villains, but is hinted to fight for his own, more benevolent desires. He also appears to his son Tidus, who wishes to settle their grudge and finally best his father in battle. Attire Jecht's appearance is very similar to his Final Fantasy X design. He wears black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg, a large black tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes on his chest. He wears a red bandanna, a metal gauntlet on his left arm, and carries a large black sword. Elements of his Final Aeon form have been added, giving him clusters of spikes down his right leg and emerging from over his right shoulder. In his alternate costume, Jecht's sash and spikes turn red, and his sword gains red colorings with gold details, a reference to Auron's color scheme and his version of the Masamune. Jecht's Manikin version, Ephemeral Phantom, is orange. Story Destiny Odyssey Jecht is recruited by the Emperor to battle Tidus on the promise that when the Emperor's plan reaches fruition, he and Tidus will be able to return to their world after the war concludes. However, Golbez suspects the Emperor will betray Jecht and meets with him several times to warn him so. When Tidus and Firion split up, Jecht confronts Tidus at the Emperor's palace Pandaemonium, ready to fight. However, the Emperor intervenes and tells Jecht that Tidus wishes to fight him due to hatred, which is against their intended plan. Though disgruntled, Jecht departs and leaves the Emperor to battle Tidus. Jecht comes across Firion at the Lunar Subterrane, and the latter questions if Jecht ran from his fight with Tidus. Annoyed by the implication, and by the Emperor dismissing him, Jecht attacks Firion to take out his frustrations. Though Firion defeats Jecht, Jecht wishes to keep going and Firion refuses, saying he will not be a substitute for Tidus. Jecht agrees and leaves, deciding the Emperor needs to stop meddling. Heeding the advice of Firion and Golbez, Jecht turns on the Emperor and the two do battle as Firion and Tidus find them. The Emperor teleports away as Jecht kneels injured, telling him to fight Tidus as much as he likes. Jecht prompts Tidus to battle him, but Tidus refuses to fight Jecht when he is hurt. Jecht leaves, and Tidus splits up from Firion to follow. Following Jecht to Dream's End, Tidus uses a potion from Firion to heal his wounds. Now content to fight with his father at his full strength, Tidus and Jecht battle. In the end, Tidus is victorious and claims his Crystal. Jecht begins to fade, and Tidus tearfully admits he only ever wanted his approval. Jecht chuckles as he vanishes, his last words to compliment Tidus on his strength. Shade Impulse With Cosmos gone, the Emperor's plan to destroy her is complete. Jecht asks the Emperor if the cycle will begin again, but the Emperor tells him that it will not, and that both they and the heroes will eventually vanish. The Emperor tells Jecht he was once a warrior of Cosmos in a previous cycle of war, and in this cycle he simply happened to end up on Chaos' side. The Emperor pitted Jecht against Tidus so Jecht would be granted his own Crystals, attuned to warriors of darkness rather than light. Using the Crystals seized from Jecht, the Emperor will survive the destruction of the world as the Crystals from Cosmos allowed the heroes to survive her death, and with both Cosmos and Chaos gone the Emperor will rule existence. Jecht leaves and finds Tidus, telling him a true ace never stops until the end. The two battle, and Jecht is again defeated. Jecht goads Tidus, telling him to accept his weakness and that the world they are in makes no sense. When Jecht asks if Tidus will cry, Tidus tells him to shut up. Pleased with his son's resolution, Jecht rises and begins to walk away as pyreflies float up from his body. Jecht warns Tidus "don't make him come out here again," and vanishes, telling Tidus it was fun being his father. Battle In battle, Jecht is a "Brutal Blitzer". Jecht's attacks are fast, powerful combos of kicks, punches, and sword blows. Jecht's Brave attacks Jecht Rush and Jecht Stream change in effect and power depending on the timing of button presses during the attack. Properly timed, Jecht's combos are the strongest in the game, and all of them link to HP attacks. Additionally, all of Jecht's offensive attacks can be charged, giving them longer range, greater power, and the ability to crush guards. Jecht Block is a guard that is entirely impenetrable except from attacks that strike from directly above or below, like Flood or Starfall. Even attacks that would normally crush guards, like Cross-Slash or the fully-charged Knight's Axe, cannot penetrate Jecht Block. Jecht also moves fairly fast on the ground compared to similar heavy hitting characters like Cloud and Garland. Boss Jecht is fought in Destiny Odyssey II, X, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. Brave attacks HP attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Blitz King. Jecht's EX Mode is his Final Aeon form from the final battle in Final Fantasy X. In his EX Mode, Jecht gains the Regen status, slowly recovering his HP. Jecht also gets the ability to chain his Brave combos together as he wishes, not needing to land the first strike to continue attack. This lets him overwhelm opponents with powerful combo attacks. Jecht's EX Burst is ' Blitz King', his own variation of Tidus' signature Blitz Ace. Jecht attacks enemies with two kicks, then impales them with his sword and leaps into the air. Two timer meters appear as Jecht kicks a boulder: the closer the player stops the cursor to the middle of the meter, the more pieces Jecht shatters the boulder into before kicking them at the opponent. Two "Great!" ratings causes the rubble to circle out and converge on the opponent and explode, similar to Tidus' Energy Rain. Equipment Jecht can equip the following: Greatswords, Axes, Grappling Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, and Light Armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Jecht CG.png|CG render. Allusions *During a cutscene, Jecht punches Tidus but misses, and a round wave of energy is left behind, similar to Sin's energy attack in a cutscene just before fighting it. The insignia of the Zanarkand Abes is also briefly seen as the blast starts. *The HP attacks Ultimate Jecht Shot and Triumphant Grasp reference the two Overdrives used by Braska's Final Aeon. The Final Aeon's other attacks include "Jecht" in their names, a naming convention shared by Jecht's other attacks in Dissidia. *In Destiny Odyssey X-5, Jecht tells Tidus that he should take a chance and "think of something," a line originally said by Auron. *One of Jecht's pre-battle quotes, "Gonna cry? Are you gonna cry?" is a something he typically taunted Tidus with. As another reference, one of his battle taunts when attacking is "Don't cry now!" Another of Jecht's intro quotes is "I won't be able to hold back," which is one of his lines before the final battle in Final Fantasy X. *When fighting his son, he says, "Let’s end this," as he did before transforming into Braska's Final Aeon. *Two of his exclusive weapons, Sin's Talon and Sin's Fang, are references to the fact that Jecht was Sin in Final Fantasy X. His other exclusive weapon is a reference to the set of weapons for Rikku which have "Break Damage Limit" as their dominant ability, the Kaiser Knuckle. *Whenever Jecht uses his EX Burst, the background will shatter in a similar manner the party enters a random battle in Final Fantasy X. *In Firion's storyline, when Firion tells him his true opponent is Tidus, Jecht says to Firion, "Thanks for meddling," in a similar manner that Auron told Sora in Kingdom Hearts II. Trivia *Initially, many fans have questioned the reason why the developers chose Jecht over Seymour Guado as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy X. When questioned about Jecht's inclusion, the development team stated that Jecht had more of an emotional connection to Tidus than Seymour. Choosing Seymour as the villain would require Yuna to be the playable hero, because of her ties to him. *Jecht has the fewest number of attacks. *Though his artwork depicts him holding his sword with his left hand, in-game Jecht wields it with his right, a peculiarity also shared by Tidus and the Emperor. Jecht often carries the sword in his left hand when not in combat, however, as seen in several cutscenes. *The Al Bhed primer, which is obtained through Battlegen against the Auron Friend Card, has an Al Bhed sentence in the item description: "Keja so pacd du, O, N, yht B." This translates to, "Give my best to Y, R, and P." *Assuming all twenty-two playable characters use the same equipment and get "Perfect" in their EX Burst, Jecht's is the weakest EX Burst in the game. *Jecht requires the least CP of all the characters to equip all of his attacks - assuming they are all mastered, equipping all of Jecht's attacks only requires 160 CP. *Although likely a coincidence, Jecht's victory pose is similar to Vaan's from Final Fantasy XII, when the latter is equipped with one-handed swords. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos Category:Articles With Videos